onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арлонг
| jname = アーロン | rname = Āron | ename = Арлонг | first = Глава 69; Эпизод 31 | affiliation = Пираты Арлонга; Пираты Солнца (бывший) | occupation = Капитан; Пират | epithet = | jva = Дзурота Косуги | rva = Анатолий Петров | age = 39 (дебют) 41 (после таймскипа) | birth = 3 мая | bounty = 20 000 000 }} «Пила» Арлонг — рыбочеловек пилоносая акула. Он был капитаном Пиратов Арлонга и бывшим членом Пиратов Солнца, а также старшим братом мадам Сярли. Являлся главным антагонистом Арки Арлонг Парка и имел самую высокую награду за голову в Ист Блю до поражения пирату Монки Д. Луффи. Внешность thumb|left|180px|Арлонг в полный рост. Арлонг является большим, мускулистым, со светло-голубой кожей, рыбочеловеком пилоносой акулой, наиболее отличительным признаком которого является его пила-образный нос. Он имеет длинные, чёрные волосы с залысинами достигающими плеч, под коричневой ушанкой. Он имеет плавник на затылке, который окружён его волосами, а жабры расположены на обеих сторонах шеи. Его татуировка Пиратов Солнца расположена на левой стороне груди, в то время как Весёлый Роджер его собственной команды находится на нижней части его левой руки. Другими его заметными особенностями внешности являются тонкие, свирепые светло-голубые глаза и длинная, угловая челюсть. Наряд Арлонга состоит из модной, легкой одежды, отражающей его богатый статус, а также его образ бандита. Он носит с короткими рукавами, расстегнутую желтую рубашку, украшенную большим количеством чёрных молния-образных изображений, похожих на пятна, шорты, типа бермуды, которые изображены коричневого цвета в манге и зелёного в аниме, с фиолетовым поясом вокруг талии и простые сандалии. Он также носит много драгоценностей: он имеет браслет в виде золотой цепочки вокруг левого запястья и два золотых браслета вокруг каждой лодыжке, с соломой, как украшения висящие из них. На его руках, как видно, надеты кольца, украшенные разноцветными камнями. Однако, по словам Оды в ответе на вопрос фаната об этих колец, это вовсе не кольца, а пирсинг, который проделан прямо сквозь пальцы Арлонга, поскольку его руки перепончатые и не позволяют носить кольца. Будучи членом Пиратов Солнца, он носил рубашку без рукавов и зачастую нараспашку, украшенную узорами в виде цветков, шляпу-котелок и свободными штанами, по длине чуть ниже колен. Уже тогда он носил пару соломенных повязок на голени на обеих ногах и один на запястье, синие сандалии, а также пару больших круглых серьг бледно-белого цвета. Во время его первого набега на Острова Кономи, у него был длинный, светло-зелёный шарф, свисающий с его плеч, чёрное пальто шорты-бермуды, бежевого цвета с узором в виде цепи чёрного цвета из соединённых колец, обвязанные тёмно-зелёным тканевым поясом. Кроме того, вместо ушанки, которую он в настоящее время носит, у него была простая, чёрная шляпа. Галерея Личность Как и многие другие персонажи One Piece, Арлонг имеет свой собственный, уникальный смех — «Ща-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха». Арлонг считает людей низшими существами, и крайне жесток по отношению к ним. Он стремится отделить свою расу от человеческой, он застрял на этой ментальности, и верит что рыболюди намного лучше людей во всех отношениях. Арлонг ничего не стоит уничтожить целый город, полный людей, хотя он, кажется, предпочитает управлять людьми с помощью денег и сделок (как в случае с Нами и Нэзуми). }} Несмотря на идеологию о том, что «деньги заставляют мир вращаться», Арлонг скуп. Это можно понять так как Хёзо отказался присоединится к его команде, потому что Арлонг отказался платить ему за найм. Арлонг бесстрашен, так как самоуверен. Его сила, и сила его рыболюдей непостижимы людям. После того, как Арлонг заключил сделку с Незуми и предложил ему выпить, тот ответил, что как Дозорный, он смотрится подозрительно возле Арлонг Парка, после чего Арлонг сказал, что убьёт любого, кто осмелится настучать на него. Он следит за обнаружением эксплуатационных талантов, которые он может использовать в своих целях. Восемь лет Арлонг пользовался картами Нами для покорения Ист-Блю. Тем не менее, любое обещание, в котором замешаны деньги, он держит. Лучший пример тому — когда его команда убедила его оставить Нами, если она принесёт 100 000 000. Однако, даже при том, что Арлонг заявляет, что не может отказаться от своих слов, он умело ищет лазейки в сказанном, чтобы из этого получить для себя выгоду. Как в случае с Нами, когда он сказал, что освободил бы её деревню, если бы она принесла ему 100 000 000, но он обманул её таким образом, что Дозорные, которых он подкупил, украли все накопленные Нами сокровища. Арлонга легко вывести из себя. Например, после нападение на него Усоппа, он мог бы разгромить всю деревню, однако его задержали члены его команды. Во время битвы с Монки Д. Луффи Арлонг впадает в состояние берсерка, его действия стали безответственными и деструктивными, им самим было значительно повреждено здание Арлонг Парка. У него тяжёлый характер ещё с детства. Однако, он не всегда был таким жестоким. Во время боя с Дозорным, Дзинбей сказал Арлонгу оставить Дозорного в покое. Однако, он стал высокомернее в течение долгого времени до такой степени, что у него полностью исчезло сочувствия к людям. Смерть Тайгера привела его к окончательной ненависти. Он также не понимал причины, по которой Тайгер решил оставить людей в живых, на которых они напали. В результате, когда Арлонг возглавил свою собственную команду и совершал мародёрства и убийства, люди стали ненавидеть их и называть его «чудовищем». В итоге он поработил людей, как люди однажды поработили многих рыболюдей. Хотя его мнение и идеалы были крайними, он продемонстрировал высокий уровень братства со своей командой и даже с Нами, несмотря на то, что она человек. Арлонг заботился о своих подчиненных и даже при том, что он предал Нами, он поступил так, потому что не хотел терять её талант. Вдобавок к этому, в заключительные моменты сражения с Луффи, он заявил, что Нами является его накама и будет всегда, и в то время как он никогда не показывал к ней дружеских отношений, он был готов бороться, чтобы держать её в своём подчинении. Когда членам его команды причинили боль, Арлонг готов был отомстить тем, кто пошёл против его команды. Он настолько заботился о них, что когда Луффи использовал одного из них как щит, Арлонг сильно рассердился. Как ни странно, Арлонг - лицемер. Он обвинил Коалу в том, что её родители, как и все люди, смотрят на рыболюдей свысока, и их дети будут точно такие же, хотя в тоже время он сам смотрел свысока на людей и проповедовал превосходство рыболюдей над людьми, что делало его не лучше них. Но в отличии от Ходи, не смотря на ненависть Арлонга к людям, он никогда бы не навредил своему собрату рыбочеловеку, независимо от обстоятельств. Отношения Команда Пираты Арлонга thumb|210px Пираты Солнца Враги Морской Дозор Как пират с наградой, он враг морских дозорных и имел самую высокую награду в Ист Блю, пока Пираты Соломенной Шляпы не победили Арлонга и его команду. Так как он платил морским дозорным за молчание, вполне вероятно, что его награда не в полной мере отражает ни все его преступления, ни его истинный уровень мощи /или угрозу. Кроме того, во время своего пребывания в Пиратах Солнца, он сражался против морских дозорных много раз, в том числе с контр-адмиралом Кадаром и его экипажем, а также Борсалино (когда тот был вице-адмиралом на тот момент). Нами Жители деревни Кокояши Терпя тиранию Арлонга в течение восьми лет жители решили раз и навсегда, что они достаточно терпели его тиранию, чтобы отправиться к Арлонг Парку на борьбу с пиратами, не смотря на плачущие просьбы Нами. Гэндзо держал деревню в сплочении после захвата острова Арлонгом, убедившись, чтобы всё было безопасно и чтобы все были в состоянии заплатить дань Пиратам Арлонга. После 8 лет напряженной работы Нами, во время которых она пыталась скопить деньги и выкупить её, Арлонг предал её, рассказав о тайнике Нами Нэдзуми, после этого жители решили, что больше не могут терпеть. Они решили, что если им придётся умереть, то они умрут пытаясь бороть Арлонга, даже не смотря на мольбу Нами, когда она говорила, что она сможет просто скопить нужную сумму снова. В течении многих лет тирании Арлонга и его экипажа, Гэндзо начал придумывать различные планы восстания. Дела пошли не так, и спрятанное оружие жителей было обнаружены. Гэндзо едва избегает смерти, благодаря Усоппу, который помешал Арлонгу убить Гэндзо. Люди При работе с Нэдзуми, Арлонг говорил ему, что он ненавидит людей, за исключением Нами из-за её навыков навигации, и тех, кто понимает как вести бизнес, как Нэдзуми. Однако, ненависть Арлонга к человечеству настолько сильно, что он не сочувствовал прошлому Коалы, которая была рабом. Когда люди предали Фишера Тайгера, что привело к его смерти, Арлонг отметил истинные лица людей, и пытался убить тех, кто совершил предательство. Коала Арлонг всё время возражал присутствию Коалы на борту корабля Пиратов Солнца, пытаясь побить или убить её за то, что она человек, даже когда другие члены экипажа приняли её. Коала, казалось, оставила долгосрочное впечатление у Арлонга, как казалось, в частности, в последние минуты его борьбы с Луффи, когда Арлонг заявил, что до тех пор, пока Нами была сыта и хорошо одета, она была счастлива. В качестве раба, Коала мало что имела, кроме её имени и то, что сделало Коалу счастливой было все то, что она не получала, будучи рабом, таких как красивая одежда и годные блюда. Другие Сярли Мадам Сярли, владелица Кафе Русалок, младшая сводная сестра Арлонга. Двое не были замечены взаимодействующими друг с другом, но они имеют разные взгляды на человечество, в то время как Арлонг имеет сильную ненависть по отношению к людям, Сярли не имеет ничего плохого против людей. Ходи Джонс Сила и способности Оружие При нападении на деревню Кокояси Арлонг изначально не пользовался оружием, но потом достал пистолет, из которого застрелил Белл-мере. Зубы Арлонга У Арлонга зубы пилообразной формы, чрезвычайно острые, а так же необыкновенно мощные челюсти. Он может легко перекусить меч, ствол ружья, пушечное ядро, а в битве с Луффи разгрыз мраморную колонну. Его зубы можно вынуть или выбить, но они отрастают снова, почти мгновенно. Кирибати В последних этапах его битвы с Луффи, Арлонг использовал гигантский пилообразный меч, Кирибати, пользуясь им с большим мастерством, что видно так как он был в состоянии серьёзно повредить здание. Он имел это оружие ещё в годы его молодости, так как когда он был показан владеющим им во время своего пребывания в Пиратах Солнца. Как и следовало ожидать, будучи грозным соперником с мечом на суше, в воде Арлонг в два раза сильнее. Атаки Каратэ рыболюдей *'Водяная пуля': Арлонг бросает горсть воды, которая, по словам Санджи "бьет не хуже выстрела из ружья". Уникальные атаки *'Челюсть-кастет': Арлонг вынимает пары своих зубов и пользуется ими, как кастетами. Сила сжатия, правда, значительно меньше, чем у челюстей , поэтому раны получаются скорее болезненные, чем опасные. *'Бросок акулы': Арлонг разгоняется до огромной скорости (еще больше увеличивающейся под водой) и бросается на врага, стремясь пронзить его своим носом. Атака обладает разрушительной силой, её практически невозможно избежать. Луффи, скорее всего, неосознанно пользовался Волей, так как ни один Бросок в него не попал. История Прошлое Сломанная семья В очень молодом возрасте, Арлонг был оставлен отцом в Районе Рыболюдей и вскоре забывает лицо своего отца. Тем не менее, в возрасте 15 лет, к нему подошёл человек, утверждавший, что он его отец, который оставил Арлонга с юной девочкой, родившейся от другой матери. Время Фишер Тайгера В детстве, Арлонг вырос в Районе Рыболюдей вместе с Дзинбеем, Макро и Тайгером. Когда ему было 25 лет, он основал свою собственную команду. На Острове Рыболюдей, Арлонг, как правило, тратил своё время на обучение молодых рыболюдей, такие как Ходи, ненависти к людям или оскорблять жителей Острова Рыболюдей, которые хотят дружеских связей с людьми, к большому недовольству Дзинбея. Jinbe severely disliked Arlong for his brutish actions and behavior, often stepping in when he was causing trouble. Whenever Fisher Tiger returned from an adventure, both Arlong and Jinbe would give him a warm greeting. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois, became an enemy of the World Government, and formed the Sun Pirates, Arlong and his crew integrated with Tiger's crew. During a battle with the Marines, Arlong was surprised at Jinbe's brutality towards them, continuing to beat them long after they had lost consciousness. In the aftermath of the battle, Arlong commented on how brutal it was. thumb|left|Арлонг и Пираты Солнца During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar. Arlong, who had become completely ruthless, killed a Marine simply because he was human. After the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans. Otherwise, they will stoop to their level. Tiger went on saying that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers much to Arlong's dismay. When Arlong brought up the suggestion of instilling fear in humans by using ruthlessness, Jinbe smacked him in the head. The Sun Pirates later visited an island where a former slave of Mariejois named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. After she boarded the Sun Pirates ship, Arlong hit her for being a human and had to be restrained by Hatchan. Even though most of the Sun Pirates warmed up to Koala, Arlong remained antagonistic towards her. He believed that Koala was no different from the cruel humans, but Jinbe disagreed with him. Eventually, Koala was returned to her home, Foolshout Island and Arlong merely commented that Koala was just going to grow up into the humans he known and hated. Not long after Koala returned to her family, the Sun Pirates realized that the citizens there betrayed Tiger and the crew by summoning the Marines in exchange for ignoring Koala's status as property of the World Nobles. In the ensuing battle with the Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry, Fisher Tiger was badly wounded. The Sun Pirates lost their ship, but they were able to steal a Marine ship and escaped. On board the stolen Marine ship, the crew tried to save Tiger's life with a blood transfusion using human blood, but Tiger firmly refused the transfusion. Tiger told the crew that he was in truth a slave who escaped Mariejois, and that he could never truly love humans due to all that happened. He ultimately died from blood loss. После смерти Тайгера Подчинение Ист Блю Сага Ист Блю Столкновение с новыми друзьями Нами Разрушение Арлонг Парка Арка Острова Рыболюдей Арлонг часто упоминался, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы прибыли на Остров Рыболюдей. Хаммонд определяет их как тех, кто положили конец амбициям Арлонга, вероятно, что Арлонг считается героем среди Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей, которые разделяют символ его команды и его ненависть по отношению к людям. Ходи Джонс упоминает, что он разделяет те же идеалы Арлонга и в то время, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы победили Пиратов Арлонга он набирал силу на Острове Рыболюдей, чтобы стать его правой рукой. Ходи утверждал, что научился на ошибках своего героя, ссылаясь на то, что Арлонг был варваром, и что "Пираты Арлонга" являются не более чем символом единства рыболюдей, которые ненавидят людей. Основные сражения * Арлонг против солдат Нептуна * Пираты Солнца против Дозорных (множество раз на море) * Пираты Солнца против Дозорных (Остров Фулшаут) * Арлонг против Вице-Адмирала Борсалино * Арлонг против Дзимбея * Арлонг против Белл-мере * Арлонг против Гэндзо * Арлонг против Усоппа * Арлонг против Монки Д. Луффи * Арлонг против Санджи и Ророноа Зоро * Арлонг против Ророноа Зоро * Арлонг против Монки Д. Луффи (Второй раз) Неканонические битвы *Арлонг, Дзимбей и другие граждане Района Рыболюдей против Фишер Тайгера Вопросы перевода и дубляжа thumb|left|В версии 4Kids Арлонг отправляет Белл-мере в тюрьму. Жестокость Арлонга была подвергнута в цензуре в дубляже 4Kids, что видно, когда он угрожал посадить Белл-мере в тюрьму вместо её убийства за неуплату дани. Он предлагает не избавляться от всех, кроме других соломенной шляпы, в моменте когда предлагает Нами вернуться, и не угрожает убить всех в деревни Кокояси если она уйдёт. Во время кульминации боя с Луффи, сцены, где он хлопает голову Нами об стол для рисования, из-за того что она рисовала картину Белл-мере вместо морских карт и угрожал убить кого-то из деревни Кокояси, если она не будет повиноваться ему, а также уничтожение морских карт Луффи, также были удалены. Товары thumb|Арлонг в World Collectable. Арлонг появился всего в несколько видах товаров. Он был показан в CharaColleCan, Anichara Heroes, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, One Piece DeQue, One Piece Imagination Figure, Gashapon Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece, Super Deformed World Series и в World Collectable. Он далее должны появиться в этом году в One Piece Styling Figures, а также в линиях Portrait of Pirates и Figuarts Zero. Появления в Видео Играх Появления как играбельный персонаж *Grand Line Dream Adventure Log *One Piece: Going Baseball *Grand Battle! *Grand Battle! 2 *Treasure Battle! *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise *One Py Berry Match Появления в виде врага *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *Set Sail Pirate Crew! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure *One Piece: Pirate Warriors Появления как персонажа поддержки *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Piece: Dance Battle Прочее *Во флэшбеке Хаттяна о его детстве, силуэт Алонга можно увидеть вместе с юным Хаттяном, Курооби и Чу, когда они смотрят на Парк Сабаоди на расстоянии из воды. *В 4-м японском опросе популярности Арлонг занял 48-е место среди самых популярных персонажей One Piece. *Согласно One Piece 10th Treasures, шляпа Арлонга стоит 100 000. *Арлонг является первым, и, на данный момент, единственным, кого выпустили из Импел Дауна. Внешние ссылки * Ушанка - Статья в Википедии о шапке, которую носит Арлонг. * Пилоносая акула - Статья в Википедии о виде рыб, к которому относится Арлонг. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Arlong de:Arlong en:Arlong it:Arlong zh:鋸齒惡龍 Категория:Рыболюди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мечники Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Арлонга Категория:Пираты Солнца Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Антагонисты саги Ист Блю Категория:Персонажи Острова Рыболюдей Категория:Персонажи Островов Кономи Категория:Антагонисты во флешбеках Категория:Заключённые Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода